Angling is a method of fishing with a hook, which is usually attached to a fishing line and a fishing rod. On a fishing vessel, the fishing rods are typically secured in fishing rod holders that are mounted on the top face of a gunwale or the stern of the vessel. After a fish is hooked, the fishing rod can be transferred from the fishing rod holder to the angler's “fighting belt” or “fighting chair,” both of which include features to provide comfort and leverage for fighting and reeling in the fish.